Snowflakes
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have a short conversation while waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. A/N Sorry, no good with summaries but please enjoy.


**Snowflakes**

_**AN: **Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this quick little one-shot._

_**Disclaimer:**__Yeah, I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shipuuden. And my name doesn't even start with a 'k' it's a 'c' so yeah... I don't own._

* * *

A twelve year-old Sakura Haruno was running through the path way heading towards the bridge where she usually met her teammates. She skidded to a stop and took a deep breath before looking down at the frozen river. It was so cold last night the young rosette shivered a little. She exhaled and mist appeared and she smiled. "It's so beautiful when it snows..." She murmured and looked down to the river. There were younger children skating on the ice. Their giggles filled her ears and she silently wished that she could join them.

She felt a familiar chakra and turned her head. Standing there with his arms crossed, Sasuke's onyx eyes were watching Sakura. "Hmph... Hey." He murmured and then looked down to the children and rolled his eyes. She noticed this and closed her eyes, "Hello Sasuke-kun. How are you?" She asked kindly, the Uchiha merely let out a grunt and continued watching the children. "I wish I could go down there and play... But Kakashi-sensei said that we had a mission..." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke ignored her. He didn't really care. Seriously, he didn't. Cold onyx eyes watched the children, he didn't care that they were having fun in the cold weather. Honestly, the Uchiha hated the cold. It was the same on the night when his family was wiped out by his older brother.

Sakura held her hands out, it had begun to snow once again. Snowflakes gently cascaded down. Sasuke rolled his eyes again, she was so childish. He still kept his eyes on her, "I wish I could see what they look like..." She murmured and then dropped her hands. Sasuke stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. "It's too small to see." Sasuke muttered. "Perhaps Sasuke-kun... You see, even though they are tiny, they are still beautiful." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke, again, rolled his eyes. "You can barely see them, they don't matter." Sakura stared at him with shock. "What about a newborn baby Sasuke-kun? They are tiny... Yet, they mean everything to us." Sakura said with a soft smile. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, "A newborn... Baby?" He murmured. She nodded and gave him a breath taking smile. Sasuke swore that his heart had stopped. He watched her and she looked back down at the children.

"You know... You should learn that if you wish to restore your clan." Sakura murmured and Sasuke froze. "Restore... Clan..." He murmured and he stared at her for a moment before nodding to himself and Sakura wondered what the boy had thought. "Hey Sakura-chan! Hey Sasuke-teme!" A loud mouthed blond cried and Sakura waved at Naruto. Sasuke let out a grunt and glared at the boy. "Yo." A familiar voice murmured and team 7 looked over to see their sensei.

He had a huge grin on his face as if he had seen something that made him happy...

"So... Looks like a certain someone has chosen someone..." Kakashi murmured and the three looked up at him with confused expressions. Kakashi held his hand out. "Huh... Snowflakes." He murmured and the three genin stared at him for a moment. "Really Kakashi?" Sasuke muttered and rolled his eyes. "Come on then." Kakashi said and they headed off to start their C-class mission much to a certain blond's disappointment.

* * *

_4 years later..._

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and hugged both her and their unborn child. He had a slight smile on his face. The young Uchiha had returned when he had found out that Sakura had been attacked my Obito Uchiha. Sasuke had killed the older Uchiha and stopped any of his plans for destroying Konoha.

Sasuke had found out the true secret as to why the Uchiha had been exterminated and promptly killed the one that had started the whole mess, Madara Uchiha with Naruto Uzumaki's help. Sakura had been the medic during the fight and Sasuke had protected her on many occasions during the fight.

And then Sasuke had returned to the village about a month later and became Sakura's boyfriend a few weeks later.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, "Do you remember when we were younger with the snowflakes?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled at Sasuke. "I didn't expect you to remember that Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I do remember that Sakura, that was the day I decided that you were mine..." Sasuke said possessively. She rolled her eyes. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you... Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured.

"As I love you... Sakura." Sasuke whispered back.

* * *

_**Very, very short. May not have made that much sense but it took like 10 minutes to write so uh... Review. NO FLAMES EITHER.**_


End file.
